an unfortunate way of meeting
by SMAK101
Summary: The Lich is back and the only way to defeat him is to find some gems, so chosen by the Cosmic owl finn and his friends, along with some familar faces? are sent to find them. Rated t for marshalls mouth. romance, humor. adventure, kind of intense? pairings, princess Bubblegumm x marshall lee and others i havent decided yet, Review and tell me what you think! thx gihi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is super lame" Marceline the vampire queen complained, floating next to Finn.

"Why did PB call us here anyway?" Jake asked the human boy stretching over the large crowd in the candy kingdom court yard.

"No idea dude" Finn replied to the dog. He thought about the princess's message to him earlier that day.

Flash back

Finn had been sitting at the table playing BMO when the phone rang. He put the headset on and answered with a "Finn here"

"Finn?" he heard Princess Bubble gum's worried voice on the other end of the call.

"oh hey Peebles" he said casually, "what up?"

"Finn listens to me. I need you to get Jake as fast as you can and meet in the candy kingdom court yard quickly!" Finn could hear the urgency in her voice so he followed her instructions.

She had hung up before he could say anything else so he went to find Jake.

End of flash back

"Well it better not be something stupid like her needing some test subjects, or junk" Marceline said pulling the boy out of his thoughts.

"I don't think she would need the whole candy kingdom if it was something like that." Finn replied.

He looked over to the thousand year old vampire. She was wearing her usual sun wear, a big beach hat with gloves that reached all the way to her shoulders, a red tank top, blue caprice jeans, and some red flip flops. She had a whistle around her neck but Finn didn't know what it was for.

He was wearing his signature boy blue shirt and shorts with his usual hat, and his green back. He always told Jake that it looked red to him, but Jake just told him he must be part color blind.

Speaking of Jake he was wearing his pants made from spider silk spun by pixies. Finn still didn't believe Jake on how it was spun by pixies. He couldn't believe that those reached little things could be nice enough to make Jake some silk pants.

Just then the Princess of the candy kingdom appeared to all her subjects and friends she had called together. "Inhabitants of Ooo, I have a very important announcement!"

Marceline sighed, "Then why don't you get on with it?"

The princess continued, "The Lich is loose once again. I have sent the lemon grabs, and his people to try to slow down the Lich from doing whatever he is doing. I don't think it will last long so I will try to explain this fast."

The crowd started to panic. Finn couldn't blame them, when it came to the Lich there was no calmness.

"Oh balls Jake! We need to go and bonk his brain to mush!" Finn said throwing a fist into the air.

Jake wrapped his arms around Finn, "Chill your grill cheese, PB probably has more to say"

Finn took a breath calming down, "your right Jake, we need to find out more about what the Lich is trying to do. Oh and you can unwrap me"

"OH sorry" Jake unwrapped his bro, "and of course I'm right"

"Now," the princess started speaking again just as Jake had said, "I have brought you all here for your safety"

"What's the Lich trying to do?" someone in the crowd. It sounded like root beer guy to Finn.

The crowd murmured at this.

"I am not sure, But that was part of the lemon grabs assignment" the princess answered

The crowd started to talk among themselves again.

"Worry not my people!" PB tried to calm all the people down.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion in the distance. "OH NO!" Princess bubblegum screamed in fear. "The Lich has opened a huge portal!"

Everyone in the crowd really started to panic now. They all creamed and ran around in fear. Finn Jake and Marceline were the only ones they could see who weren't totally freaking out. They all started to make their way to the stage the princess was standing on.

When they got there they already saw Lumpy Space princess and flame princess bickering to the bubblegum princess. Well at least LSP was bickering, Flame princess just stood there with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Like so what? It's just a portal!" LSP told PB.

"No lumpy space princess it isn't 'just a portal', the size of the thing is going to crush the atmosphere all the way passed all the layers of the planet and split the core in half! Making Ooo burn up and explode in to millions of pieces!" the princess explained to the others.

"So you're talking the end of the world here?" Marceline summed up in a way all of them could actually understand.

PB would have glared at the vampire if she wasn't so worried; all she said was "pretty much"

"OH MY GROD" Jake exclaimed at the group. He had stretched to see the portal. "You guys have to see this!"

"Umm, Jake? In case you haven't noticed not all of us can use stretching powers" FP pointed out to the dog.

"Oh yeah" he said like he had forgot, "Well then let me just tell you that thing is crazy big. And there are cracks in the ground from it. OH GROD OH GROD OH GROD! The Lich is going into the portal! And the cracks are coming this way!"

"WHAT!" PB yelled in fear. She looked in the direction of the portal though she couldn't see anything.

All of a sudden a huge wave of heat hit them. PB looked horrified, "Oh no, the planets going in to hyper drive. After two more of those heat waves it's going to explode!" That's when lumpy space princess, flame princess, Finn and Jake, started to scream. THEY WERE GOING TO DIE!

Another wave hit them.

"One more and were all done for" Marceline whispered. She blew her head. She had lived for thousands of years and she was ready for death.

They could all see the heat building up. Finn Jake LSP and FP all hugged each other for dear life, waiting to feel the wave.

Princess bubblegum had tears trailing down her cheeks; she hadn't been able to protect her citizens. She looked at all the people crying, screaming, running, passed out, candy person or not. She felt like the worst ruler in all of Ooo maybe ion all of history. She let the world end and couldn't even stop it.

Marclinine looked at the pink gum haired girl. At least she could die happy. She wasn't in a fude with the princess anymore and it made her happy. They were friends, just like they use to be. She had a sad smile on her face as the wave started twords them.

The group of friends all held hands. Most were crying and others had defeated looks on their faces. At least they were together. They all closed their eyes waiting for the impact. They diddnt feel anything. They all passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"what the lump was that?" marshal lee groaned sitting up.

One minuet he was watching the Lich come out if a portal next he was passed out on the ground.

He looked around at his surroundings. It looke dlike they were in space, just flaoting. Darek blue with yellow dots all over, which he imagined were stars. He stood up shaking his head making hois hair fall back in its nateral messy flop on his forehead.

He walked over to a girl on the ground. He knew it was her from her hat. _Who else would wear a hat like that?_ He thoght to himself.

"fionna? You okay?" he asked her. She sat up slowly looking at him. She groaned.

"oh man marshal. I had the mathest dream ever!" she exclaimed holding her head.

"im not sure that was a dream, Fi. OH and mathest isnt a word" A pink boy said standing up. Marshall looked at the prince of the candy kingdom, he was fixing his crown and dusting off his light blue sweater.

"yeah, totally talk about grammar at a time like this" he said sarcastically, earning him a glare from the Prince.

"where the glob are we?" Cake asked the question on everyones mind. "where is he!?"  
"cake?" Fionna asked the cat, "who?"

"Monocromicorn!(or however you spell that)" The yellow white cat exclaimed.

"I don't think that's the most important thing to be asking right now Cake" Marshall told her.

"marshall lee is right. The real question is where are we?" Prince gumball, said looking around.

"OH MY GLOB! WHERE ARE MY LUMPIN SANDWICHES!" Lumpy space prince yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Please I will answer your questions, as for where you are, well id have to tell you that you are in the cosmic world" a loud voice said.

`The group looked around to try to find the owner of the new voice. A Large sparkling owl appeared in front of them. Marshall covered his eyes. The light coming from the owl was hurtting him.

He put on his baseball cap that PG had given him for his birthday. It said 'you know you want these lumps'. It surprised all of them that the pince would give the vampire king such a vulgure hat. Though it was marshalls favoret hat.

"And I am the Cosmic Owl." The big bright bird announced.

All of their jaws dropped. _Hell no. No way am I in front of the cosmic owl._ Marshall thought. THE cosmic owl was right there. He could touch it.

After they all collected themselves Prince gumball was the first to speak, "what do you mean we are in the cosmic world?"

" I mean exactly what I said. You are in the cosmic world." The owl repeated itself.

"where the lump are my parents? I was just in the kitchen with them!" LSP said. Marshall was about to explode if the spoiled little prince diddnt shut the hell up.

" well, before the Lich could destroy you, Aaa, along with the world he came from, Ooo, I saved you. I pulled you out right before you were dstroyed with youe planet." The cosmic owl explained.

"WHATTTT! Destroy Aaa? Are my subjects okay? Did the gumball gardians save them?" PG asked worried.

"YEAH! And what about the Fire kingdome? My mom?" Flame prince asked angerily, his hair was getting hotter and hotter.

"what about the tree house? BMO?" Fionna asked.

Marshall was the only one who diddnt ask about someone or something. He had everything that was important to him, His bass axe, some red penciles, fionna, PG, Cake, evryone. That's the price of being a thousand years old. WAIT!

"what about the ice queen?" he asked with a poker face.

The cosmic owl looked down. He was silent for a while. That is never good.

Finally he spoke, "Well… Don't freak out when I tell you okaay?"

"OH great this cant be good,'" Marshall said crossing his arms, "Just tell us the damn news"

The cosmic owl looked at the all with sorrow in his eyes, "When the Lich went into your world through the portal that led him to your world, The portal was too big for the planet to handle and it put the world in a panic, making all the life in your dimention and the dimention it came from destroy istelf."

"WHAT!" a girls voice rang through out the area. Marshgall lee diddnt recognioze the voice. All of them looked around but diddnt see anyone.

The Cosmic owl flew into the air to reveal a pink girl in blue shorts and a pink tank top, her hair was in a messy side braid. Marshall stared at her. She was beautiful, yet she had a crazy reseblence to some other pink boy he knew.

Other on the floor started to get up. Three girls and a boy and a dog. The boy had blue shirt and shorts, with a white hat, little bits of blond hair were showing out of the side of the hat. The bopy walked over to Fionna who had started walking towards him.

"whoah" the both said. Fionna poked the boys cheek and the boy flicked her bunny ear.

Marshall stared at them. The boy was a good two feet taller that Fionna, and his hat was more bearlike then bunny. _They could be twins._ Marshall thought.

He looked at the others. There was an orange girl with fire hair, a thing that looked just like LS prince but without his little stubble, a yellow dog, and a black haired girl.

The girl had blood red eyes, long black hair, a beach hat and gloves on. Marshall noticed two little holes in the side if her neck._ Ok now this is just getting weird, _ Marshall thought.

They stared at each other for a while before every one of the people in the room besides the Cosmic Owl said in unison "What the hell?"

The comic owl sighed, "it looks like ive got some explaining to do"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ Who the hell are these people? _ Princess bubble gum wondered.

There was a pink haird boy in a blue sweater with kaki pants and a little crown on his head. PB couldn't help but think that he looked kinda… well, gay. Not that she had a problem with those type of people.

The orange boy with a fire mowhawk looked an awful lot like Flame princess. Same jewl on his forehead and everything. He currently had a scowl on his face, with his arm drossed over his chest. He stood probubly 6'3'' with broad shoulders.

But there was one person who caught her eye. He had black hair in a mess on his head, covored with a hat that made her blush. He wsa waering a black T shirt with a no smoking sign on it and some ripped jeans. The shirt was tight fitting and showed her his lean yet musculine arms. He had red eyes, and piony ears that were peirce, mulitipal times.

She had this strange feeling in side her. He was definatly not her type but still she was attracted to him. He reminded her of marciline, Like a brotheror something.

"let me explain" the comsic owl said. Princess bubblegum looked at him.

She still couldn't believe she was in the presence of the Comic owl. She was siked!

"Finn, Jake, friends, these are your counterparts from Aaa."

Maeciline was the first to speak, "So, what? He's me?"

"Not exactly" the Owl said, "He looks like you, thinks like you, glob, he evenhas done everything you've done, hes just a guy. He's who you would be if you were a boy. Same for all of you"

The Princess looked at her counterpart. _ So I would look gay if I were a guy? And the black haird boy is marcy, if she were a guy? OMFG! I would be attracted to marciline?_ PB's eyes widened in surprise.

"So that's what I would be like if I was a guy?" LSP said. "not bad"

Everyone including the owl rolled their eyes but the two LSP's. "Something like that" the Owl said.

Princess Bubblegum walkede over to her counterpart and circled him. His hair was nicely combed on his head, a little messy but still professional looking. He had a little stub in his ear, which surprised her. Smiled inwardly. He was pretty tall at 6'5'', he had a strong jaw, and was actually good looking. He had the same blue eyes with little specks of pink in the iris.

He was skinny looking, like a someone who diddnt work out much. His skin and hair where a darker shade of pink than hers though, so he diddnt look too girly. In fact she cant even see what made her think he looked gay at all.

_Damn, all these guys are hot as hell, _She thought. At least all excapt for Lumpy Space Princesses counterpart. He looked exactly like her just with a little stubble on his upper lip.

"Oh no way in Aaa. Baby, I am NOT a dog" the cat said pointing at Jake.

"you know I have a, oh I don't know.. a name!" Jake barked back.

"What? Fluffy? Rover?" the cat asked snidley.

Jake launched himself on the cat who hissed at him. They started to fight.

Finn grabbed the dog, while his counterpart grabbed the cat. They tried to pull them off of each other.

"Jake! Dude chill, shes a friend" he gasped trying to handle his best friend.

"CAKE! Come on girl" the bunny hat girl said. They finally managed to pry the animals apart, now they just glared at each other. Their bestfriends rolled their eyes.

"Wait a minuet! You diddnt answer our questions!" the fire boy yelled at the Cosmic owl. "What about my mom! And the fire kingdome! And Sugar Bun!"

"Im sorry but they were all destroyed." The Owl replied sadly, "Everyone in Ooo too"

"Well," The vampire boy said bluntly, "Way to drop the bomb on us"

"The that means… Peppermint Butler? Cinnomon bun? The gumball guardians? The candy people?... oh god" Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum slid down to the ground. She looked at her hands in her lap, her eyes wide with tears landing onto her legs.

Finn was the first to go to her and confort her, everyone joined him after, even the people from Aaa, but she diddnt notice them. All she though about was how she failed as a ruler.

_I couldn't protect them. They no longer get to live out their lives because I wasn't able to do anything. I should have tried harder to stop the Lich, I should have done something instead of send the Lemongrab after him. I could have-_

_ What would you have been able to do? _ A voice inside her head interupted.

_ Well I could have- _againshe was interupted by the voice_._

_ No there was nothing you could have done. What you did was the best you could have done. You were a great leader. You stood by your people till the very end, that is what makes you a great leader._

_ But I diddnt. _More tears fell, _I was saved while the rest of them wernt. I abandoned them._

The voice diddnt rely to her. She knew it was true, she had abandoned her people and she had to live with it.

"its ok Preebs" a voice cut through her thoughts. Finn. OH that's right. She wasn't the only one who survived while the rest died.

She hads just relized Finn, Jake, LSP, and Marciline where hugging her and patting her back confortingly. Flame princess was standing near her smiling saddly at the girl he had secretly looked up to in a way. Fionna, cake and Prince Gumball were all looking at the pink princess with pity and sadness. Marshall just floated a few feet away from everyone looking awkwardly around at the people, just anyone but the crying girl.

The princess looked up at he personal knite in shining armour. She would never admit it but Finn did mean a mre to her than just a good friend, she couldn't really put a name to the feelings she had for the boy. It pissed her off when she heard what he did to flame princess, but he still carfed for him.

She looked at everyone with her blue/pink eyes, then back down at her lap, "But its not. Do you know how hard it was to make that kingdome? I made each and everyone of those candies with love and hope, and now all that hope is gone. I loved them as if they were my childeren"

She had wispered the last part but marciline heard it with her super vamp hearing. The vampire queen looked at the princess with tears I her eyes, what happened next no one in the room, not even the Cosmic Owl, would forget. The crying Vampire picked the gummy princess up and hugged her life her life depened on it.

It shocked Princess bubblegum at first, but then she returned the hug. She knew what it was for. Only marcilline and she knew, It was a secret they vowed never to mention. That was before the incident with the scream queens which made them drift apart.

It was an awkward sight so the Cosmic owl decided to break the silence, "Umm im sorry to have to interuppt this beautiful and never to be seen again moment, but there is still some stuff I need to explain to you guys"

The two grils broke apart quickly and pretended the hug never happened. They both no longer had tears I their eyes, but detremination.

"Like yeah" Lumpy space princess said who had been to engrossed in how she got bars on her cell fone here instead of what had just went down "why did you like, save us. And not anyone else, like melissa or Brad?"

"there is a way to stop the Lich and the only ones who can do it is you guys" The Owl said bluntly.

Peincess bubblegum had decided he is the most blunt person she would ever meet.

"Stop him from doing what?" Pinkie, Her nick name for his counterpart, asked

"Im going to send you guys back in time. You will have to find some gems. They are scattered throughout both of your deminsions" The owl explained.

He pulled out a crystal on a string showing it to everyone,"Thiscrystal will glow when you are near a gem. When you have every gem the crystal will glow a bright yellow and shatter making a portal back here. I will do the rest then."

He gave the crystal to Finn who put it around his neck as a necklace, "take turns wearing it. Its full of dark and light magic. It radiates the magic, if one person wears it too long…. They may never be the same as they were before"

"How re we suppose to go from Ooo to Aaa, and the other way around?" marciline asked.

The owl pulled a little green pouch out of nowhere, Pb wondered where he kept the stuff, "This pouch is full of a magic sand, Just grab a handful, not a lot, and throw it on the ground and say ' Butty Boo' then think of Ooo or Aaa, and you will be trandsported there. You have to be touching the person who threw the sand to be able to go. If you arent then you wont go with them"

"Wouldn't it be easyer if each group did teir own dimension? I mean it would get done quicker" Princess bubblegum asked puzzled.

"Ii would be better if you guys stayed together. If one group got lost or something…. Just stay together okay?" The Cosmic Owl said exasperated.

They all nodded.

"Wait! What are you going to be doing while we are out stretching our necks out or those damn gems?" Marshall lee asked crossong his arms intimidatingly.

"I will be looking for where the Lich is hiding, through the cosmic cable. He has the Enciridian, we have to get it away from him it is the key." The Owl said.

"Oh so you mean the gems are going to be used like the one that made the Lich go to Prismos?" Jake asked.

"Sort of. Except they are different gems and they arent going to make a aportal to my boy Prismos. They will make a protal a prison facility for criminals who had commited a cosmic crime, And I think we all know the Lich has commited a cosmic crime" The oql said stating the obvious.

"But what happenes if we run into past selves?" The dark haired male vampire asked.

No one had thought of that…._ What would happen if we ran into ourselves? _The primcess wondered.

The Owl looked bored now, "How should I know? Just don't get caught."

All the teens sweatdropped at the Cosmic Owl who justbshrugged at probubly one of the moist improtant questions to be asked about this adventure.

_What a dutch bag._

_Hes seriously going to just tell us 'don't get caught'?_

_OMG! I could see myself and see how attrective I truly am!_

_We cant just go around walking out in the open…_

These thoughts were runing through the kids heads.

Princess bubblegum was the only one who was thinking nothiong related to thje Owl or their adventure. She had only heard bits and pices of what they had been saying. She was thinking about how bad the Lich was going to wish he hadnt left Prismos Cube.

_I vow, to make the Lich pay for all he had done to me and my friends. Ten fold. _She said to her self.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Good luck.

That was the last thing the Cosmic owl had said to Prince gumball and his friends before sending them back in time.

"So The Cosmic Owl said we are about two to three weeks before the Lich makes the portal" His counterpart said. "We are close to the candy kingdom. We can start there. We can use the map room. Plus we can get refuge there."

Pg had always wondered what he would look like as a girl, he was surprised yet happy at what he saw. The girl had a pretty face, good build, and looked very attractive. He had to keep telling himself that she was him but as a girl, and that it would be weird if he ended up liking himself.

"Whatever Bon Bon, Lead the way," The female vampire, Marcilince, he thought it was, said. The pink princess gave the vampire a dirty look, but you could tell they were close. Something must have happened to them in the past.

If they are anything like him and Marshall then Yeah, something defiantly went down there.

The prince unconsciously looked at said vampire. He was staring at the pink girl. Gumball thought for a moment as they all walked following the princess. Then it hit him.

_ Marshall has feeling for her!_ He was proud of himself for figuring it out.

Then it hit him, Marshall had feelings for HIS counterpart… so if the young prince was a girl Marshall would be attracted to him. He shivered giving a face of disgust. EWWWW!

"Okay so like, these people have all called you different things. So what sould we call u?" Marshall asked Princess Bubblegum. It was a good question. He had heard her be called Bonnibel, peebles, PB, Bon Bon, Princess bubblegum, and peebs.

"Well-" The princess was interrupted by the female vampire who put her arm around her counterparts shoulder. "you can just caller Bonnie. Isnt that right Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

That earned her another dirty look from the pink girl. The girl and boy vampires both smirked at the girl frustration.

"Im finn by the way!" Fionna counterpart exclaimed, "And this is my bro and best friend Jake! And the pretty girl with fire hair is Flame princess, and the vampire is Marciline the Vampire Queen"

Finn seemed to be proud of his friends the way he smiled and introduced them. He didn't have to introduce The purple girl, if things had kept going the way they were, she would be called Lumpy Space Princess, like the Lumpy Space Prince.

"And you can call her Marcy," His counter part said snidely to towards the vampires, "Or Mar Mar"

She got a glare from The female vampire, which she just returned with a smirk, just like they had done to her.

Marshall pulled away from his counter[art and floated over to the pink prince, "you can call him bubba, or gummy, or even gum gum, Im marshall lee, those two are fionna and cake, that's flame prince and LSP"

"Wait if im LSP, and hes LSP, how do we know whos who?" Lumpy space princess asked. It was probubly the first smartish question she had ever asked.

"How about we call you LSPG, or girl" PB said to Lumpy Space Princess," and we will cvall him LSPB, for boy? We will do the same for Flame prince and princess"

The all agreed and kept walking till they reached the gates to the Candy kingdom. It looked just like the princes, just a little more girly, like it had been ruled only by a girl, which it had. They all followed the princess through the gates. The banana guards were playing with their peppermint spears, and didn't notice them.

_Some security you have here, princess. _He though I his head.

"UGGGGG get the Damn dog away from me!" he heard cake exclaim.

"Cake! Language!" Fionns told the cat.

"sorry Fi, but the dog was getting all up in my personal junk" the orange and white cat said.

"No I wasn't! You were getting in my personal space! You and that darn tail of yours" the dog retorted back at the cat.

"What can we do to make you guys friends?" Fionna complained to the glaring animals.

I guess doga and cats just wernt ment to get along. I mean in all the movies they don't like eachother, then theres that one incident" Finn said.

"Please don't metion MeMow/bowWow" the animals said in unsion to their best friends.

"Stupid cat almost made me do in WBP" Jake said looking haunted.

"So do you have like, a turtle princess in your world?" LSPG asked her counterpart.

"No but I do have a turtle prince. Hes one hopeless romantic, unlike me, who can get any girl I want" LSPB bragged to the girl.

Well those two seem to get along well.

As they came up to an old building that they didn't recognize, "ok guys I have a secret tunnel that leads to the castle. It was originally meant for and escape rout for me and the servants, but it is never used."

She walked I to a door that led downward into the dark, flame prince went first for the light and flame princess was last for light. Before he went inside PG saw a cinnamon bun roll by laughing, that must have been sugar buns counterpart.

Inside was musty and dark, beside the light coming off the flame royalty. The Princess of the candy kingdom walked to a wll and flipped a switch which turned on lights leading down the halls.

They walked for a while going up and down stairs in no particular way, at least to all of them but the pink girl who was leading them.

They came to door which the pinkett said was the dungeon, "Come on there is a bunch of supplies in here that we can use,"

She opened the door to see a round peppermint candy about to kill some little green worms. She gasped making the candy turn around surprised and drop the candy sword. The worms took the moment to squirm away from their captor and escape their untimely fate.

"P-p-p-princess," The peppermint said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

Gumball looked at the princess and saw she was on the verge of tears again. She ran to the little candy and hugged him.

"Princess?" the hugged candy whispered.

"Oh Peppermint Butler!" she moaned into the poor candies suite. _And shes crying again_, PG thought.

"But princess! You're supposed to be with the royal council! What in Ooo are you doing here?" The Butler exclaimed.

The princess pulled away from the peppermint and wiped her face composing herself again, "Umm…. Im , well…. You see…."

Realization spread on the candies face, "You're the princess from the future I was told about by Death"

"What?" Finn asked for all of us.

"I was told by Death that something terrible will happen in a few weeks and that my princess would come from the future with others trying to stop it, and I am to help you" The mysterious candy explained.

_Man he is creepy, _all but the pinketts thought.

The princess smiled at her most trusted candy, "Thank you PMB, I owe you,"

"No problem princess" He smiled. All of them sweat dropped but the princess. They all knew what he was really like especially Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake. Peppermint Butler wouldn't have done if for free for anyone but his princess, same with Peppermint Pattie, Prince Gumball maid.

"So you're going to help us?" Marceline asked critically.

The peppermint looked at her "yup, But we have to make a stop first.

_**Tell me what you think people! Im siyera btw, im ur author for the day. I would like some more ideas for pairings…. Im a big bubblee fan and think they are just the cutest, unless u want bubblinn or whatever you want to call it gihi ^3^ so please review and let me know what u think so far!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The nighosphere," Marceline grumbled aloud "why the nighosphere?"

"He has to get something from a demon friend of his ok?" Bonnie told her putting a hand on Marcys shoulder "Don't worry. We don't have to go see your dad"

"Its not _seeing_ him that im worried about" Marceline huffed puffing her cheeks out like a fish.

The group followed the little peppermint man through a portal to the nighosphere, and Marceline was very grumpy about it.

"It's what _happens_ when I see him. Every time we cross paths something happens and it ends with us both annoyed in some way. The last time I saw him he tricked me and I almost killed Finn and Jake!" She growled throwing her arms into the air.

"Oh man. I know how you feel. My moms a total bitch sometimes. She wants me to follow her footsteps, but all I want to do is play my music" Marshall Lee said from next to her.

Marceline had to admit that he was sexy. He had a seductive smirk that he always paltered on his face, with the glint in his eyes that had you wanting him to suck the red from your body. But of course he wasn't her type, she was a skirt chaser. _**(a/n ok please don't judge me on that. I just picture Marcy being a les. Sorry if u don't like it. Get over it and don't read if u don't ^3^) **_She wouldn't admit it but she was attracted to the pink princess and surprisingly her pink counterpart.

_Well at least I know im sexy whether im a guy or a chick_ she said and smirked.

"Whats up with that look?" Marshall asked poking her face. She swatted his hand away.

"Thinking about something is all. Whats it to ya?" she challenged.

He smirked at the game she was playing and played along. "Oh I know. You were imagining someone naked wernt you?"

She laughed aloud, this guy was hilarious "totally, can you guess who?"

He smirked putting a finger to his chin as if he were thinking hard, "oh! I know how about Bubba, or maybe Flame boy over there, or even little finny boy, oh u pedophile!"

She smiled evily, "first of all, a pedophile is a older MAN, liking younger kids. And second of all, im not into your, _kind_"

That took him by surprise and she relished in his confused look. She chuckled and walked away from the male vampire.

He caught up to her and asked "so you're into girls?"

"DING DING DING DING! We have a winner!" she said sarcastically.

"Wow… if your into girls how come im not into guys?" he asked. It was a completely logical question. They were counterparts so if she like girls it would only be fit if he liked guys.

She thought for a moment "Well, we may be counterparts but we are our own person. So I guess there are something's we have in common but we wouldn't have the same feelings"

"oh…" he said.

That walked in silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence but it also wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was just… silence.

Marceline decided to break it, "So what up with you and Bonnie?"

This again caught the vampire king by surprise, he blushed slightly and asked "wha- what do you mean?"

She laughed at his boyish speaking, it was very out of character for him, "what I mean is I know you have feelings for Bon, and I can help you get her."

That caught his attention, "what do you mean you can help me get her?"

"Listen dude. Ive know Bonnibel, for 500 years, yes shes like 800 somethin years old. Though I have no idea how shes only looks 18, shes not a vampire or anything like that…" she got lost in that thought.

"Umm, Marc? Back to topic" he told her.

"Oh right" she said coming back to topic "Well Bonnies hopeless in the romantic sense. I mean, everyone knew Finn had feelings for her, but she was so oblivious to it, she broke the poor kid's heart unconsciously. He understood though. So I can help get her to like you. We are really close."

She thought about all the stuff they had been through together. The time they had met, when the pinkett went on tour with her band 'Marceline and the Scream Queens', and how she had gotten jealous of Guy and Bonnie's relationship. That is what had made it so tense around each other, until what was missing when I realized she still cared, it brought back old feelings. It's why I had her go with me to babayagas castle.

She was so out of it that she didn't realize everyone had stopped and ran into LSPG, making her yell out, "HEY! Hand off the lumps!"

Marceline eyes widened in horror, EW!

"OW!" Finn yelled taking off his hat letting his shoulder length luscious blond hair fall down out of its prison inside the hat.

Marceline LOVED Finns hair and it was no secret, almost everyone did.

"What's up with your melon head, dude?" Jake asked looking at Finn worried.

"I don't know man. I just was burnt. I think it was because of this" pointing at the crystal the crystal on the ground, which was glow a red and was too hot to touch.

FPG picked it up and examined it before she said, "I think it means we are close to the gem"

Suddenly a hologram of the cosmic owl appeared from the crystal, "If you are seeing this it means you are near a gem. Searching…" then it showed the owl's eyes close and flutter around closed. They opened again and the owl said, "The gem is located in the castle of Hudson Abadeere, retrieve at once"

Marceline paled. Well there's no getting by it she has to see her dad.

"Oh Marcy" She heard Bonnie whisper sadly.

She composed herself holding her head up high like it didn't bother her at all and said, "Let's get this globin' crystal and get the hell out of here"

"Marceline, you don't have to go, you can stay out here with someone….?" Bonnie offered.

"No Bonnie" Marceline said throwing a thankful glance at her pink friend, "Im going"

"Well lets hurry Princess!" peppermint butler said. Sometime in the commotion he had went and got the item he needed and was now back with them.

"PMB what was it you needed to get?" she asked her butler.

"Oh just some potions I got from a wizard who lives here" The candy replied.

Everyone stood where they were afraid to move. Marceline was the first to walk which had everyone following her to her father's cave/castle of a home.

"Lets go" was all she said.

As they walked LSPG leaned over to Marshall sand whispered "Drama Bomb about to go off"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All Flame princess could think about was Flame prince, and she hated herself for it.

She knew she had some mixed feelings about both Finn and Cinnamon bun, and now this boy walks into the picture.

She had sworn off all relationships other than friends. She was the flame Queen after all she doesn't need a king at the moment. She is doing pretty damn well on her own so far.

She just liked the thought of a boy who understood what she had to go through. Being left in the woods by her father then found by Princess Bubblegum, being put in a lamp her whole life. Then being broke out by a boy who was the most confusing thing in her life. Then being betrayed by him. It was all so intense she couldn't handle it.

She looked over at Finn and smiled at the memory of the kiss they shared before she destroyed the world._ But he's a water element, and the others a fire element just likes you. _

_OKAY!_ She yelled to her brain, _No boys till your PBs age._

She nodded as if to say it was official. She was caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed a demon come up to her, as it reached out to her, she threw her hands up and yelled "SCATTER FIRE!" catching the demon on fire.

As it screamed bloody murder running away, the queen of flames calmed down. She took a breath making her fire grow smaller.

"You ok?" Finn asked her looking worried.

"I'm ok F the H. I've just got a lot on my mind is all, and ive never been here before, its creepy" she said consciously looking around her.

They walked until they got to a mountain like castle. Inside it was surprisingly normalish looking, nice carpet, furniture, beautiful chandeliers, and many pictures of Marceline as a child, and of her father and one or two pictures of Abadeere, Marceline, and a beautiful woman who resembled Marceline, all together like a happy family. FPG knew that Marcy's mom died hundreds of years ago because she was a human, so Abadeere didn't age because he was a vampire, and Marceline, was half and half so she aged at a different rate than her mother did.

As the neared a big door they could hear faint music cheering and laughing on the other side. Marceline opened it slightly and FPG saw her jaw drop. They all gathered around to get a look inside.

Inside the room there were hundreds of Demons dancing and playing and celebrating something. On a stage on the far side of the room was death playing some sick music, beneath a banner that said 'Demon of The Year!"

"What the…?" Marshall Lee asked speechless.

Hudson Abadeere appeared on the stage with a drink in his hand and a microphone in the other, he was clearly drunk, "Welcome Demons!" He slurred into the microphone, trying to be formal, but being drunk made it hard, "LET PAR-TAY!"

Marceline face palmed "Oh great! It's the annual award ceremony."

They all walked in, and a demon, one of the more normal looking ones came up to fionna and asked her to dance which she accepted, my to Flame princes dislike.

_ Polite, _FPG thought. All of a sudden they were all scattered through the hall. _ What happened to staying together?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marshall Lee was attracted to the pink girl. He had no idea how or why, either. She defiantly wasn't his type. She was preppy, and by the looks of it she was a nerd to, or at least the type to think "im smarter than you so im better than you".

Yet he couldnt keep his eyes off the pinkett.

"hey" he said in his most charming voice from behind the princess.

She jumped in surprise "GLOB! You scared the hell out of me!"

He smiled, she diddnt seem the type to use such foul language, "Sorry it kind of comes with being a vampire"

"Well, what do you want Marshall?" she asked composing herself again. Hi heart fluttered when she said his name. That was when he saw she had unshed tears in her eyes. He diddnt know she was still depressed about what had happened.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault okay? It was that damn Lich's, and I promise I will beat his ass good" he said putting a hand on her shoulder "so stop beating yourself up about it k?"

The princess sniffled cutely then said "Yeah right. If I had tried harder or been more-" Marshall put both hands on either shoulder and turned her to face him. It was crazy how alike she and Bubba looked. He stared in her Big blue/pink eyes, "Listen to me! Okay? There was nothing you could have done! NOT a damn lumpin thing, got that? We will get the Lich and make everything normal again, Just like the Cosmic Owl said, okay?"

She looked into his blood red eyes. He wiped a tear from her cheek an they slowly got closer together, but he had to go mess it up by saying " so theres nothing to worry about… Bonnie"

She pulled back and gave him a look between annoyance and humor, "Yup, its official, You are defiantly Marceline's Counterpart,"

He looked at her baffled.

She smiled a little smile though and said, "Its fine just don't do it a lot"

She pulled all the way from the Vampire king and walked away leaving him confused.

"what the hell just happened?" he asked aloud.

"Well Mr. Studd" a slurr of a voice came from Marshalls right, he looked at the female vampire, and still wondered how she could be him as a girl._ S o whether im a guy or a girl im still going to be attracted to the bubblegum princess? Must be fate I guess. _"w-what?"

"Its you have no idea what your doing do you?" she asked landing next to him.

He turned to her, "I do too!"

She laughed, "No you don't. Its Bonnie we are talking about, shes a total, mystery"

"its not like I have chance anyway. Shes a princess, plus she would probably think it would be weird to be dating the guy version of you" he said.

"Hey whats wrong with me huh? I happen to know for a fact that I mean a lot to Bonnie. She would wake up everyday in the band shirt I gave her and breath in the scent before she did anything else then put it in her closet which has a picture of us together in it" Marciline argued with him. "Plus if Im a vampire QUEEN, you're a vampire KING, king out does princess."

He looked at her, she had this, 'Don't fuck with me, I know im right' look on her face, Marshall sighed, "Can we please talk about something else? What's up with the whistle?"

Marcy looked down at the little gold whistle around her neck, "Oh this? Its my Caller, It calls any instrument I have, so I don't have to carry it around with me all the time, like you."

"Cool" he said. He was honestly impressed. That would come in handy whenever he went on adventures with Bubba or Fionna.

"Well anyway, I diddnt come over here to get chatty with you, I need you" she said.

He raised an eyebrow, "I think I would be pretty awkward if we started going out, I mean, technically we are the same person."

She rolled her eyes, " I meant I need your help, dumb butt. I think I know where the gem we need to get is. Ill go to my dad, he'll think it's the real me, you know? So like, ill distract gim so, you, Finn and can go to his room and look for the gem. Im gonna guess its in the trunk at the bottom of his bed. There are a bunch of jewels and other personal items of his in there. I need you to get the purple Dimond in the blue box underneath some cirtificates."

"How do you know that's it?" he asked. She had this very detailed.

"When I was little I would go look around his room and found it. My dad said it was a gift from a friend along with the knife he got from death. So im gonns guess it was the lich or Cosmic owl he got it from, im not sure. His room is on the top floor the only door in the hall. You cant miss it" she sadi turning to look at her father. If she really ha dwent through everything he had, then she must have felt the pain of her dad eating her fries. "Oh and take Bonnie with you,"

He looked at her, "are you sure about that?"

"Don't worry, Bon's pretty stong and can take care of herself when she needs to. Plus she knows her way around here, you and Finn don't" she said simply.

"How do you know I don't know my way around?"

"The look on your face when we got here. You were shocked, and im going to guess it wasn't because of the similarity of our two nighosphere," She was right. The castle her father had, looked nothing like the one his mother had.

Marshall looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Oh come on dude. We were in a band together and she came to here a lot, jeeze" she said huffing, turning and floating towards her father.

"I guess I better get the boy and the princess" he mumbled to himself and started looking for them.


End file.
